Three Swords? How About Twin Khopeshes!
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Monkey D. Manami "Nami" is a flaming red head who fights alongside with her revolutionary father against the World Government. She wields twin Khopeshes while she's a Tenki Tenki (Weather Weather) no Mi user. Manami has every once a while "mission" to check up on Luffy on the behalf of their father. DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!
1. Chapter 1

_Tap._

_Tap._

I rolled over curling my blankets around my form.

_Tap._

I took in a deep breath. I moved my body towards the door. A voice carried through the door, "Manami, he would like to see you."

_Tap._

The voice spoke again, "Come on Nami, he doesn't like waiting."

I crawled out of my bed leaving my blankets in a mess. I massaged my aching shoulders, "Alright, tell him to not get his panties in a twist. I'll be right there."

The voice stuttered, "N-Nami! I cannot say that to him!"

I let out a light chuckle, "Fine, I'll say it to him."

My feet carried my body towards my closet. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a orange bandeau. In the middle of putting a leg in a pant leg, another knock sounded at the door.

"Manami!"

My foot slipped making me land face first onto the wooden floor. I growled, "Do you not understand what I'll be right there means?"

I rolled over finishing pulling my jeans up. I pushed myself back up slipping on my black-brown ankle boots. I opened the door seeing the person backed to the other side of the wall. I glanced to the person, "Where is he?"

The person spoke hesitantly, "H-He's in the navigation room."

I started my trek towards the navigation. The old man better have something good or I don't know what I'll do to him since he interrupted me sleeping. The navigation room door slammed open as my hand rest on the wood. I looked around till my eyes rested on a tall man wearing his black cloak as he looks over maps with his navigators. He spoke, "It's nice for you to finally join us, Manami."

I turned my head looking to the side, "Tch, I was reading all night last night. I do need to catch up on my sleeping."

He didn't glance up when I walked towards him. I crossed my arms peering over his shoulder, "What do you want from me?"

His onyx eyes looked up, "It's about your brother."

My heart stopped. My fingers tightened around my biceps. I waited till he spoke again, "I want you to go ahead and have a visit with him."

I let out a breath, "You scared me there, old man. I thought you were going to say he was dead or captured by the Marines or he is hurt."

A hearty laugh filled the room, " The one thing I know about Luffy is he doesn't give up, Nami."

I looked over at the blond-haired man. I stuck my tongue out, "I know that but I'm his older sister I can't help but feel worried."

The blond laughed, "He is growing up, he can handle his own."

I gave him a look then looked over at the man in the black cloak. I eyed him, "Why am I really going to him?"

The man looked back at his maps when his navigator pointed to an island. I paid no mind to it. He didn't glance back at me as he looked at the log pose sitting in the middle of the map, "You're his sister, are you not?"

I snorted, "You're his father and I don't see you coming to visit your youngest."

His onyx eyes finally looked up, "He doesn't need his father."

I waved my hand around, "Like you saved him from Smoker? Yep! He totally doesn't need you. Alright, okay. I'll go on your little mission to go see Luffy. Check up on him."

Monkey D. Dragon's eyes flickered to the blond-haired man, "Sabo. Go with her. You will be on a different errand with Koala but go with Manami till you are at your destination."

Sabo smiled nodding, "Yes Dragon."

I placed my hands on my hips, "I don't need a babysitter."

Iva twirled on his feet towards me, "Oh Nami~ Be nice to your father."

I mumbled, "He only wants to be a father when he wants to be."

Sabo unfortuantely have heard me but he didn't say anything. Dragon looked over at me, "You shall leave today. I hear he is around Hand Island."

I scrunched up my nose, "Great. That island sounds horrible."

Dragon's eyes showed no emotion. I held up my hands, "I hate that when you do that. Alright I'm leaving. Sabo, Koala, let's go. I want to make sure that brother of mine isn't causing too much trouble that he is on his death-bed."

* * *

I leaned against the mini boat's mast the revolutionaries use to travel to do errands. Sabo double checked his log pose and the boat's systems. He glanced down at me, "You know your father is looking out for you. I know he doesn't show it but he does care for you."

I pursed my lips looking away, "Care for me by babying me, I see the father in him."

Koala swung her legs back and forth on a barrel. She spoke up, "Maybe since you are his daughter and only one at that, he feels the need to protect you in situations."

I wagged my finger at her, "Nu uh uh~ Even when growing up the man barely showed any emotion."

Koala huffed at her bangs, "You're stubborn girl."

I stuck my tongue at her. Sabo chuckled sitting down next to the barrel Koala is sitting on. I glanced over to the blond, "So when will we be at my destination?

Sabo looked down at the second log pose then out into the ocean. Sabo spoke, "A day or two. We should arrive there soon."

I looked over to Sabo then down, "You want to see him again don't you...?"

He nodded, "Yes I would like to but our destinies will meet again. Just take care of him for me."

I pulled my legs up hugging them, "Yeah...sure..."

I closed my eyes to pass the time. I wonder if Luffy remembers me. It's been a couple of years with some odd months. I only came back to Fuschia Village to see Luffy. I caught him just in time before he left to head out.

_Dad sent me to Fuschia Village to see Luffy and be sure he is healthy and fine. I know he wouldn't come and see himself especially if Gramps is coming around occasionally. My boots clicked against the wood dock. I bent down tying up the little boat I have sailed in. I smiled putting my hands on my hips. Good now it won't sail away. I looked around seeing there is another ship well more like a boat. Interesting. According to dad, barely any visitors come to this island. I walked along the dock heading to a tavern that may know Luffy's whereabouts. I opened the tavern's doors, "Hello?"  
_

_It seems pretty empty... A green haired woman looked up from putting her clean glasses up, "Oh, hello. I'm sorry but I'm closing."_

_I looked outside seeing the sun is in the middle of the sky. I jabbed my thumb outside, "It is the middle of the day."_

_The woman smiled gently, "I'm sorry, miss."_

_I bit my lip in thought, "What is the occasion if you don't mind me asking?"_

_She stuttered, "O-oh, uhm it's a gathering."_

_I thought for a moment, "Well... can you help me find a person then? His name is Monkey D. Luffy. You see I need to find him to make sure he is okay."_

_The woman spoke, "Oh! He is departing from this village to become a pirate. Your name?"_

_I smirked, "Monkey D. Manami."_

_The woman instantly walked around the bar and wiped her hands on her apron. She took my hand, "We better hurry! I'm not sure how long he will be on this island."_

_She dragged me towards the docks. So that little boat is Luffy's then. She called out, "Luffy!"_

_Luffy turned around stopping his walk. She pushed me forward. Luffy looked confused. I stumbled on my feet then rubbed my neck, "W-wait..."_

_Luffy tilted his head, "Who are you?"_

_I looked back at the green haired woman. She gestured me to continue. I turned back around to face Luffy. I gave him a big smile, "Luffy I'm glad to see you're fine. Please be safe on your travels! At least for me , okay?"_

_Luffy instantly smiled big, "Alright, I will! I hope to see you again nee-chan!"  
_

_I froze. How does he already know I'm his sister? I studied the boy in front of me. He has to be at least 19 years of age. I gave him a gentle smile, "I'm sure we will Luffy."  
_

_Luffy hopped on his little dinghy and started to sail away. I sighed turning around. The woman gave me a gentle smile, "I'll give you a drink to go since Luffy have left."_

_I gave her a small smile, "Thank you uhm..."_

_She smiled, "Makino. I'm Makino."_

_I gave a light nod, "Alright Makino, thank you."_

I woke up feeling the sun's rays peek out from the horizon. I looked around seeing Koala asleep on the other side of the boat. Sabo is awake. I yawned, "Sabo I'll take watch. Go to sleep."

Sabo smiled tiredly, "Thank you Nami."

I gave a light nod. Sabo laid down putting his top hat over his eyes. I looked out into the ocean seeing a small but possibly large island in the distance. Maybe that's my destination.


	2. Chapter 2

The island have gotten closer as the sun slowly raised to it's half way point between noon and when it first rose. I shifted the little boat towards the dock. If I could find a not broken one that is. I moved the wooden rudder to the left as I can spot the unharmed dock. I tapped Sabo with my boot, "Hey, blondie. I'm at my place of destination."

Sabo groaned, "I only got three hours of sleep."

I bobbed my head to each side considering his situation, "Well then blondie, tell Koala where to go. I'm sure she could find your destination for Dragon's errand."

The boat got close enough for me to jump onto the deck. My boots clacked against the wood. My Khopeshes are hooked through their holders bumping against my thighs. I clapped my hands to signal for my bag. Koala grabbed the straps and threw the backpack towards me. I caught it putting the straps on. I looked to the island then to Sabo who was falling asleep standing and Koala giving him a weird look. I bent down to Koala giving her a hug, "Make sure he doesn't die out there. I'm sure Luffy would like to meet him again."

Koala smiled hugging back, "Will do!"

I let go of her. I moved to place a booted foot on the boat to get closer to the falling asleep Sabo. I spoke, "Oi Blondie! Don't fall over, you're an anchor now remember?"

Sabo shook his head to keep awake. He gave me a sleepy smile, "Take care of Luffy for me."

I hugged the blond smiling, "I am his sister, that's what we do. Make sure their baby brother doesn't die."

Sabo grinned, "And older brothers make sure their little sisters don't cause trouble either."

I pulled away crossing my arms, "I'm only younger than you by one year. You just happen to be born before me."

Sabo continued grinning. He knows that I do see him as an older brother even though I haven't sworn anything like Luffy, Ace and him have done when they were kids. I gave him a bored look, "Don't die either."

Sabo looked at me defeated, "Why must you say that in a monotone voice? Feels like you don't care about me."

I continued speaking in monotone, "I do care about you."

Koala was giggling behind her hand. Sabo huffed, "Fine, go find Luffy. I'm pretty sure that may be him."

My eyes followed his pointer finger's direction. There was a huge ship on his front end in the middle of the island. I hung my head, "There he goes with the trouble making. I'll see you guys later...well that is if I don't die."

Sabo chuckled while maneuvering the boat around to head to their destination. I waved to them as they sailed away. I turned my head back to the island and huffed air at my bangs. Great...Luffy can never make things easy. Well at least it's easy to find him. I shall go to the ship first to see if he is there. I started my walking trek towards the ship.

* * *

Vegetation really hates me. I tripped over a few tree roots. I swear I didn't see them as I was walking. I got a couple cuts along my hands and possibly my knees. I already ripped up an old shirt from my bag to tie them around the cuts on my hands. It turned out all good now considering I found the ship. I must say Luffy upgraded well to this magnificent ship. I walked closer touching the hull. Great workmanship. I have to congratulate the shipwright. I walked along the hull having my hand lightly touch the beautiful ship. I could hear voices above on the ship. I moved to the front of the ship to see the crew standing on it. I instantly heard swords being removed from their sheaths. My hands automatically went to my Khopeshes. The group looked over at the one who has a sword out. Their eyes were instantly on me as they went into defensive positions.

The one with sword spoke out, "Who are you?"

Ohh, deadly tone. I better watch out for that one. I haven't removed my khopeshes yet. I spoke up, "I think it is best for the one who is asking say his name first before I say mine."

A woman with red hair clutched her staff spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

I smirked, "I'm looking for someone. An idiot of some sorts, he is always looking for trouble."

The one with the sword tighten his grip on the hilt. My eyes flickered to him, "Oh, I guess I hit the spot. Now where is Monkey D. Luffy?"

Green hair spoke, "He isn't here."

I glanced up to see the mast. On the mast is a jolly roger of a straw hat skeleton head. I nodded my head up, "You're a liar for one thing. Another thing that's his jolly roger. I know it anywhere considering he carries the blasted hat."

In an instant I was tackled by no one other than Luffy himself. I winced as my cut up hands hit the ground hard to stop myself from hitting the ground hard. I sighed, "There you are."

Luffy wore his big grin on his face speaking quietly, "It's nice to see you again, nee-chan."

I pushed him off of me gently. I dusted off my jeans holding a hand out for Luffy to take. He grabbed it as I pulled him up. I studied the man before me. He has grown, physically and mentally. I could see the scars from the Whitebeard War in his eyes. I gave him a small smile, "Shall we go and talk inside...well somehow?"

Luffy nodded taking my hand dragging me onboard. His crew members gave me weary eyes. I'm pretty sure they don't trust me or don't understand the situation. At least I found Luffy.

* * *

It's weird being inside a ship that is turned to it's front. I sat crisscrossed on a wall leaning my back against the ceiling. The crewmembers and Luffy waited. Luffy smiled, "Who are you?"

I am pretty sure his crew members fell headfirst into the ground at how Luffy is acting. I wouldn't blame them. I rubbed my neck, "Last time we met, I wasn't able to tell you considering you were off to your adventure. Which by what I can see have been exciting."

Everyone was silent waiting for me to continue. I continued, "I'm Monkey D. Manami. I'm your older sister."

Luffy exclaimed, "WHAT?"

His crew members looked over at Luffy. A blond yelled at him, "How could you not know this beautiful woman was your sister!?"

I nervously let out a laugh, "Well you see, I didn't officially met him til around 2 years ago when he first set off to become a pirate. Our father wasn't ready to let me be on my own when it comes to sailing."

Luffy stretched himself to where I am allowing his body to follow his arms to sit next to me. Luffy questioned, "You knew dad?"

I gave a nod, "He raised me. I am guessing considering our genders, he was more protective over his only daughter while he let you be on your own with gramps and live on Fuschia Island. I wanted to live with you when I found out mother have given birth to you but he wouldn't allow it. He always said, I need to keep my daughter close, I cannot let any danger come to her."

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Now that I think about it, I think he was doing that so no bad pirate would come and kill, rape or torture me."

His crew hung their heads thinking to themselves, how can a girl like that be so oblivious and blunt about something like that. Luffy fiddled with my red flaming hair, "You look different though."

I smiled proudly, "I take after our mother. Well, except for the will of D. That's just in the blood. I look exactly like our mother. I guess that's another reason why dad kept me close. I'm a reminder of our passed mother."

I could feel the crew's eyes dig into me. I smiled towards them, "I introduced myself now it is you guys' turn."

A blond haired man twirled towards me grabbing my hand. He gave a soft smile kissing my hand. His eyes met mine, "I'm Sanji, mademoiselle."

I smiled back, "It's nice to meet you, Sanji."

Sanji blushed red and twirled away with his hands on his cheeks. Instead of him swooning me, I think I swooned him. A raven haired woman gave a gentle smile, "I'm Robin and this is Chopper."

She gestured to a cute reindeer. The reindeer hid behind her legs. I gave him a soft smile. The reindeer spoke, "You have wounds on your hands."

I looked at them totally forgetting about them in the first place. I shrugged, "I forgot I had these. I wasn't so graceful in the forest on my way here from the docks."

I am not sure how long Dragon wants me to check up on Luffy for but I think a day is good enough. Chopper walked over grabbing my hands gently, "I'm a doctor. Do you mind if I treat these?"

I gave a nod, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

A blue haired cyborg rolled his arms in a circle then connected his forearms together creating a star, "I'm Frrrrraaaannkkyyy!"

I chuckled, "Nice to meet you."

A skeleton hand appeared in my vision grabbing my unoccupied hand. The hand brought mine to the skeleton's lip bones kissing it, "I'm Brook. I have a question."

I perked up at the sound of a question. I gave a light nod for him to continue. He spoke so seriously, "Can I see your panties?"

I froze for a second as my fist clenched. My fist knuckles came in contact with his skeleton head throwing him back a couple feet. I looked away, "Pervert skeleton."

The skeleton, Brook, started laughing. A person with an afro fixed his hat, "I'm Ussopp."

I smiled giving him a nod. The green haired man crossed his arms closing his eye. I let Chopper deal with my other hand. I raised an eyebrow, "Oi, seaweed, aren't you going to introduce yourself? Everyone else has except for Nami as Luffy did that for her."

I could see his forehead get a blood vein pulse in irritation. Luffy was laughing in the background. Robin was chuckling behind her hand. Chopper patted my hands gently with his hooves, "I'm all done."

I placed my hand on his head, "Thank you, you did a wonderful job Chopper."

Chopper started dancing clapping his hooves together, "Don't think complimenting me would get you anywhere, asshole."

I chuckled. He's humble. My green eyes flickered to the green haired man. I stood up dusting off my jeans. I walked over to the man. My boot collided with his face pushing him, "I'm just going to call you seaweed from now on."

The green haired man started to radiate anger. I heard him unsheathing his sword. Luffy began laughing, "That's Zoro!"

I kept my foot pressed on his cheek. He was glaring at me with his one eye. I released his face from the pressure of my foot. I stuck my tongue out at him, "Now wasn't that so hard? Just had to introduce yourself, it's only natural courtesy."

I crossed my arms, "Well, it seems to me that you're well taken care of here, Luffy. Well other than your ship is lopsided. Franky spoke, "I'll get it into the water in no time."

I smiled, "That's great. A beautiful ship shouldn't be on land for too long. I should be going though. I have a blond to get back to."

Luffy's smile turned into a frown, "You're leaving? You just got here."

This time my smile went into a frown, "I have to. Dragon needs me also Iva would raid my closet. Nothing of mine would fit him."

I sighed at the thought of Ivan raiding my cabin throwing my clothing everywhere to find what he wants. I walked over to Luffy giving him a small smile, "Don't worry. We will meet again, okay? A sister has to protect their baby brother when he really needs it."

Luffy smiled big stretching his arms around my frame. He squeezed tight as he hugged me. I winced, "Can't...Can't breathe, Luffy."

Luffy instantly let go with a smile never leaving his face. He spoke with upmost confidence, "Join my crew."

I looked around at his crew and see some of them aren't agreeing and some are happy about him asking. Nami spoke, "Hey Luffy. I don't think it is a good idea to have her on the crew."

Mentally I felt horrible that she said that in front of me nonetheless. I gave a smile to reassure Luffy who was determined to get me on his crew. I placed a hand on his hat messing up his hair underneath, "She's right. I don't belong here. I'm no pirate. I belong with the revolutionaries. I also need to make sure Dragon never gets caught since Iva is away on missions sometimes."

I turned my heel to the ledge. I waved to the crew, "I'll see you around. Be safe or I'll be after your dead corpse."

I hopped off the ledge and headed to the city. Now I need to find a motel and have a call to dear old dad. I sighed as once again I tripped along the way to the city. This is going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

Motel seems great, you know for being next to a bunch of holes in the ground. If I were to walk out of my room right now, I'll be greeting a meteor hole within my front step. I pulled out my Den Den Mushi from my bag. I set it on the desk giving it a little tap on its shell.

"_Hello?"_

I smiled, "Luffy is fine, he is just stuck right now. His ship is literally on land with its front hull into the ground."

"_That doesn't sound fine."_

I rolled my eyes, "He doesn't have any wounds. I'm sure this island won't offer him any either. They seem to be friendly enough."

_"There is a Marine base near that island. Of course they will act that way. The townspeople believe the Marines would wipe out the pirates before Luffy and his crew would do anything."_

I frowned pondering over the towns' reactions over my own person. They did seem friendly... maybe too friendly. I tapped my fingers against the wood of the table, "That is an interesting thought, Dad. I'm sure Luffy would handle it. He is a threatening rookie after all. When will Sabo be able to come by the island to pick me up?"

_"He won't."_

I stared at the Dragon replica Den Den Mushi. I stopped my tapping, "What do you mean he won't?"

_"I mean exactly that. You are to stay with Luffy. I want you to be there with him. You're old enough to venture out on your own."_

I clenched my jaw. Once my jaw unclenched I spoke, "Dad I am a revolutionary. I belong with you, not with pirates. I am wanted by the World Government, so is Luffy. You know since he is your son, they are making him top priority. They don't know of me being your daughter. If they catch wind of it, who knows what would happen."

_"I believe in you and Luffy. I am sure together the both of you can handle the World Government."_

Thunder roared in the background to the point Dragon heard it over the Den Den. He sighed, "_Nami... you need to calm down. Your devil's fruit is acting up."_

I bit my lip as I looked away, "I am calm."

He spoke once more, "_You're staying with your brother and that's final. Make something of yourself. You're always welcome back on the ship but stay with Luffy. He needs his sister since Ace have died and Sabo is here. I'm no use and...Garp isn't any either. You are all he has. Stay calm, Manami. For me... and for innocent bystanders."_

I sighed loudly. I spoke softly, "Fine. I'll stay. He wanted me to stay with him anyways..."

I could hear the smile in Dragon's voice, "_Good. Take care Manami."_

I nodded, "I will, you too Dad."

With those last words, he hung up. I groaned sliding down in my seat glaring at the Den Den. Lighting cracked through the sky. I'll be calm soon...enough.

* * *

Luffy looked at his crew as they were talking about Manami. Nami rubbed her arms, "I don't trust her. She seems too off."

Zoro agreed, "How would we know if she really is Luffy's sister? She looks nothing of Luffy and we don't know what the mother looks like. She could be a sleazing wanderer."

Sanji glared at Zoro, "Shut up Marimo. You don't talk about her like that!"

Luffy let his crew talk about his sister. He knows she doesn't look nothing of himself and possibly their father. He does know what his mother looks like. She is right, both women of his family have the redness of their hair and the blueness of our eyes. Luffy looked down with his hat hiding his eyes, "Quiet!"

Everyone closes their mouths looking at their captain. Luffy looked up at Nami and Zoro, "She is my sister. I trust her with my life."

Zoro spoke, "You met her two years ago for the first time. How do you know if she isn't some woman coming here to pose as your sister?"

Luffy stood up from the barrel he was sitting on. Luffy spoke, "I know because she is right. She does look like our mom. I remember my mom."

Thunder rumbled through the sky. Franky frowned, "It's going to rain. I need to figure out how to put Sunny into the water soon."

Brook suggested, "We should head to town to gather supplies."

Luffy nodded, "Let's go everyone."

* * *

I stood outside in the rain. My Devil's Fruit is called the Tenki Tenki no Mi. It's a weather weather fruit. I control the weather at my will. It comes in handy when running from the Marines and the government. The rain soothes me when I'm at my worst. Unfortunately sometimes my Tenki Tenki runs on my emotions. I don't have to worry about citizens calling the Marines on me. They barely broadcast the revolutionaries who are below the top main priorities. I looked towards the holes in the ground. Something must have been blown at a great distance to make this big of a hole. I cannot say what may of be the cause. I looked into the distance and see the Marine base island sitting in its glory. I looked back in town. The town doesn't look prosperous. I wonder why... My eyes wandered back to the base. The rain instantly stopped having the skies clear up when I waved my hand towards the sky. I should look into the meaning of the holes in the ground. I turned and locked my motel room's door. I pocketed the key as I headed straight into town. I'm sure someone knows the meaning of it.

* * *

I groaned. No one is giving me a straight answer. I glared at every towns person who walks past me as I lean against the wall.

"Manami-chan~!"

My eyebrows scrunch together. Who on Earth is calling me? I look to my left and see the blond crew member of Luffy's heading towards me. He has the reindeer and raven haired woman with him. His hand gently grabbed my own giving it a kiss. He looked up, "Oh, mademoiselle you look like you've been out in the rain. Let me help you."

He let go of my hand and was about to shrug off his coat till I raised my hand. I gave him a small smile, "I'm okay Sanji-san. I'll be fine. Rain actually soothes me."

His eyebrows knitted together in concern, "Are you okay?"

I gave a nod, "Yep! No worries. Sooo what are you three doing out and about?"

Robin smiled answering, "Captain wanted us to get supplies."

I gave a slow nod in understanding. Chopper looked up, "I thought you had to leave, Manami."

I rubbed my neck chuckling nervously, "Well Dragon won't take me back in. I'm thinking of joining Luffy's crew."

Sanji twirled in excitement, "That is amazing~!"

Robin chuckled at Sanji. She smiled at me, "I'm sure Luffy would be happy to hear about that."

Chopper tugged on my jeans fabric, "I would have to do a full examination on you to get a medical record on you."

I nodded, "Sure thing Reindeer-san."

Chopper blushed pink. I looked around, "Where is my little brother anyways?"

Robin looked around, "I'm sure enjoying himself."

I shrugged, "That's good enough for me. I need to talk to him in the meantime though."

Robin spoke, "I'm sure he would be willing to talk with you."

Let's hope he isn't creating havoc. I'd hate to go after him in chaos to save him. Chopper spoke, "Would you like to walk with us till it is time to head back to the ship?"

I smiled nodding, "I would like that."

Chopper grabbed my hand as Robin began walking. Sanji was in his fantasies as he walked between Robin and I. This will surely be interesting.


End file.
